<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toki's Snacktime by softchickennolettuce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796864">Toki's Snacktime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchickennolettuce/pseuds/softchickennolettuce'>softchickennolettuce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, innocent prank, lefse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchickennolettuce/pseuds/softchickennolettuce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki just wanted to have a snack. Then things took a weird, cow-related turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toki's Snacktime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've only seen a relatively small amount of Metalocalypse, so I apologize if anyone is out of character or if anything glaringly contradicts canon (not that this has to be canon compliant, but it's not supposed to NOT be.)<br/>Also, the concept for this is really strange, but it is hemi-demi-semi-autobiographical so don't blame my brain, blame my life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toki sat down at the table, eager for his snack. He grabbed a slice of lefse and spread some butter on it, then proceeded to top it with sugar. He rolled it up and was about to start eating it when Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Murderface strolled into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What ams you eating, Toki?” Skwisgaar inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like cowhide!!” Murderface exclaimed, noticing the flatbread’s brown spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toki, what are you eating that looks like cowhide?” Nathan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki’s natural instinct was to answer the question honestly and tell them it was lefse. But then he got another idea…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is cowhide!” he lied. He wanted to weird the others out. “Wants to try some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want your weird food,” Skwisgaar declined. “Haves fun ruining your digestion system by yourself.” He left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki watched him leave, then looked expectantly at Nathan and Murderface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan shrugged. “I’ll try some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But isn’t cowhide, like… doesn’t it have the cow’s fur and stuff?” Murderface wondered, though he could clearly see that whatever Toki was eating did not have fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki had not prepared for his bizarre little trick to actually work and could only awkwardly shrug in response as he handed Nathan a slice of lefse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afraid to miss out, Murderface hastily accepted the offer before it was too late. “Aw, what the hell, I’ll try some too.” He took a piece for himself and scrutinized it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan was already happily munching his share of the lefse, having rolled it up since that’s how Toki was eating it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Murderface had examined it to his satisfaction, he noticed the butter and sugar on the table. “You put sugar on cowhide?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Toki said, regretting his rather pointless lie but also beginning to enjoy the situation a little. “It’s really good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Murderface spooned some sugar onto his lefse and started eating it. Without butter, the sugar didn’t stick to it particularly well. The bass player sighed. Why did this always happen to him? Well, not that this exact thing had ever happened to him before. He’d never eaten something he thought was cowhide until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of mostly silent chewing from the three of them, Pickles walked into the room. “Hey guys, what’s up?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pickles, you’ve gotta try this!” Nathan said excitedly. “It’s cowhide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Pickles said, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really weird!” Murderface said. “I had no idea you could even eat it! But it actually tastes pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you guys talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This!!” Murderface exclaimed, waving his remaining lefse emphatically and causing more grains of sugar to fly off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Pickles smiled. “You guys don’t know what this is? It’s lefse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s lefse?” Nathan questioned, bewildered by Pickles’s sudden authoritative attitude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not cowhide, for a start,” Pickles giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-- yes it is!” Murderface said defensively. “Toki said so!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki slumped down in his chair. “It was a prank!” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Nathan hadn’t seen this coming. “You mean this isn’t cowhide?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t,” Toki clarified. “It’s a flatbread from Norway. This kind has gots potatoes in it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is made of potatoes!?” Murderface gasped, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you actually thought it was cowhide,” Pickles said, still snickering. “Haven’t you ever seen it before, like in a grocery store?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t all be Midwestern weirdos,” Murderface grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pickles didn’t know how to interpret that sentence, but ultimately didn’t care. Besides, he was sort of peckish himself. “Hey Toki, can I have a slice?” he requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Pickle!” Toki replied with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man,” Pickles said, grabbing the butter knife enthusiastically to spread some on the lefse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toki felt a mild wave of relief wash over him. He had only planned to have a snack; he had never meant to pull some weird barely-a-prank prank that would cause him to hear the word “cowhide” too many times. But luckily it seemed like no one would hold it against him. Everyone but Skwisgaar had gotten to partake of the yummy food, and those who were eating it for the first time no longer had false ideas about what it was. No harm had been done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>